


won't let it ruin my hair

by sandyk



Series: walk it back [3]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, au from valentine's day s2, spoilers for sports night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Amy was getting a divorce and she had a great boyfriend and her skin itched all the time.





	won't let it ruin my hair

**Author's Note:**

> For GWYO: 'curious.' no profit garnered, not mine. Title from the National's Walk it Back.

Amy was an asshole. She could acknowledge that. She hated it and she hated herself, but there it was. She was getting a divorce and she had a great boyfriend and her skin itched all the time. She wanted out of everything. She was a child. She was a baby who wanted everything and nothing. 

She watched this could have been a male model shopping for clothes. She even followed him to the dressing rooms. She could go anywhere. She was a shift supervisor. The guy was tall and lean and kind of like if Chris Evans was from Mexico. She lingered at the clothes, wondering if he would come out of the room half dressed, checking out his own butt. She liked his butt. She wondered what he looked like naked. He seemed like the kind of guy who wouldn't be lazy in bed even though he was so attractive. She thought about Jonah, suddenly, and started to step out but then the door possibly Mexican Chris Evans went in started to open. 

She was an asshole. 

She'd been having sex with Jonah while she was married, and then after Adam ended the marriage which was more like a game of chicken to see who would finally say it, the marriage was over. She'd had great sex with Jonah before the tornado, and then when his place was destroyed, she'd helped him find a place so they could have more hot sex. It was really good sex. And then they would sit and talk, like, sometimes Amy liked the after sex better than the actual sex. Just a little more, the sex was really good. 

She was even realizing how little she knew Jonah. He had two older brothers, that part wasn't new, but they were named Gideon and Mark. They both had little boys. They both had wives, and their names were Alison and Sera. She even knew Sera spelled her name weird. She'd seen pictures of them, ones his family had sent after his apartment was destroyed. Julian and Miller were pretty adorable. 

He'd met her whole family, even been to a funeral. He told her it was the first funeral he'd been to. "That's not true," Amy said.

"It is," Jonah said. "I mean, I know I went to funerals before I was 6, but I don't remember them so I don't count them."

"So things that happened that you don't remember don't count?" She shook her head. He could be incredibly irritating. She looked at him sitting on the couch, his fingers twitching. She loved him, she was scared of him. He was a mystery and she wanted a mystery. A new mystery. Or she just wanted everything, like a whining squealing baby. She was an asshole.

She said, "I want to be honest." 

"That sounds great," Jonah said. 

"I've been thinking about us. About me. I've been a lot and it's probably too much. It was when we were watching Sports Night and there was the Dating Plan --"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You think you need to date other people, is that it? You're Dana and Casey. Are you, you want to have sex with other people because of Aaron Sorkin? Or just, do you just have a general need to ruin things?" 

She forgot all the time that Jonah was smart. He knew her so well. He could jump right to the correct conclusion. Her itch was about wanting other people. 

She looked at him, flipping out. Jonah never flipped out. He very rarely flipped out. She tried to talk him down but it was hard because she was still intent on, she was being an asshole. He got angrier and angrier and he was pacing and she felt like she was the worst person in the world. 

After fifteen minutes of what Jonah called useless bullshit, he said, "That you brought this up makes me never want to have sex with you again and I know that's an overreaction but fuck it, Amy, come on!" 

"So I'll head out," Amy said. "And maybe we'll talk again some day."

"Maybe," Jonah said.

He didn't really talk to her at work, which was fucked up. She never realized how much she relied on Jonah to get through her day. She was screwing everything up. 

One of the PTA dads asked her out and she said yes. Why not? "This is fun," she said. "I haven't eaten here before."

Peter said, "I like it. I admit, I've been here before. I just think this is awesome. You know I went to your high school, too, right? You and Adam, cheerleader and football star."

"You make us sound pathetic a little," she said, laughing. 

"No, I mean, look at you now. Most people peak in high school, but you're much hotter now," Peter said.

Amy laughed again. "You pulled that one out. Smooth move. Is this your first date in a while? It's mine."

"Yeah, it's been a while," Peter said. He calmed down then. And he had a great apartment and it was nice sex. He wasn't Jonah but he was fun in other ways. They even had a nice talk afterwards. Neither of them was really ready to do a second date or a third. 

Jonah said to her the next day, "Look, just don't date anyone in the store, okay?"

"Then you'll talk to me again?"

"A little," he said. "I just don't want to see you with Marcus. Or something."

"Okay," she said. "Agreed. Especially Marcus, so gross. But um, are you okay? You really flipped out last week. I've never seen you flip out."

"Yup, got pretty upset you let a storyline written by someone whose writing career peaked with the second season of the West Wing," Jonah said. He sighed. "I was already a little on edge, sure."

"Okay," Amy said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Of course," Jonah said and turned around, walking away. 

She was such an asshole. 

She had more dates, more sex. It was pretty good. She was being crazy, she was acting out, she was dating guys she met on dating apps. 

Amy resisted dating anyone in the store and it wasn't the least bit hard. Jonah was basically the only one she'd even want hear her private parts. 

"You're watching Jonah a lot," Dina said. "You dumped him, dumper's remorse is not a good look on you. Makes you look even more tired."

"I didn't mean to dump him, he was just, he took it very badly. I thought we were going to have a discussion, you know?"

"About you fucking other people? Those always go well," Dina said. 

"It wasn't like that," Amy said. "It worked out like that. But it's hard not to be interested, not to look at other guys. Fifteen years with Adam, then Jonah. And Jonah is great, I mean, he's great in bed. But, like, he really reacted strongly."

"Sure," Dina said. "This is dull." She walked away, too. 

Amy had a bunch of one night stands. No one from work, because she'd promised. Then she thought maybe instead of just being wild, she should try a second date or a third. She actually dated this guy Lyle for three weeks. He had a kid of his own. They talked about parenting and being bad at it, which they both assumed they were. Lyle's family was Costa Rica, so they talked about the whole Latinx experience. They really talked. They had sex, too. It was good.

But then Lyle had this look in his eye and Amy wanted out. She knew that look. It was settle down and be serious. She wasn't ready for that. 

Unless it was Jonah, she thought. But she'd ruined that.


End file.
